Descendants of Gotham mini series
by KatMadison913
Summary: A five part mini series. It has been fifteen years since the Joker and Harley have lost their precious five year old little princess. They finally decided to find her with their own hands after countless times failed, but will they accept the young woman she has become?
1. Part 1 of 5

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" the Joker screams at the private investigator that they hired.

"Sir I-I have looked and searched everywhere and I-I couldn't!" he tries to reason with the King of the Gotham.

"That's the same lame excuse that the others did!" Joker pulls out his gun and shoots him dead. "Why can they do something so simple!" he grumbles to himself.

Both him and Harley wants their little princess back, but no one can do it! So much money wasted along with time into finding the princess of Gotham.

Joker sighs and rubs his temples, frustrated with everything. Harley sees her puddin' in this stage and walks over to him behind him to massage his shoulders.

"Nothing on our little princess Puddin'?" she asked softly, not wanting to trigger more.

"Sadly no Doll," he responses. "Fifteen years wasted and now we need to do something about it," he stares on glaring.

Harley sighs and pulls out an old picture. She opens it to see the old picture of the small family. Joker with her and their little princess in the middle of them. He didn't seem pleased for the picture, but he did had his hand on their daughter's shoulder. She has the biggest happiest grin on her face for the picture.

The little princess looks like the perfect picture of their own child. Dark brown hair that she got from the Joker's natural hair color with his blue eyes. Harley's resemblance while wearing a very pretty purple and green dress. Her personality is a mixture of their personalities and being crazy.

When they found out that they were pregnant, they didn't know what to do. Eventually they both decided to keep the child and get married. When she arrived to the world, both Joker and Harley fell in love with her.

Now a stupid heist has separated the best thing that ever happened to them.

Little did they both know, they all were looking in the wrong places. In a city far, far away lies it's own King and Queen. The little princess has grown up into a beautiful young lady.

She's waking up from a night of passion with her husband. Today's their two year anniversary and her beloved husband has the whole day planned for her. Blue eyes look over to the black haired pale man next to her. A huge smile curls on her pale, thin lips as she leans down to kiss his cheek, waking him up.

"Morning Jeremy," she greets him softly.

"Morning Madison," he greets back in his deep voice with a smile curling on his lips.

"Happy Anniversary Batsy," Madison giggles.

"Happy Anniversary Puddin'," Jeremy laughs like a madman, pinning her down.

Their laughter of madness fills up the whole bedroom of their mansion. A series of meaningful kisses cover their bodies before taking their love to the shower.

"I have the whole day planned out for you my queen," Jeremy smiles, getting ready.

"Awww my king!" Madison loves his thoughtfulness. "Does it involves mayhem?" she asked, getting ready as well.

"Of course."

Madison puts on one of many similar Jokester outfits. Black shorts that went to mid thigh with black fishnet stockings along with a green corset almost a vest with a purple collar around her pale neck. She places her knee length green socks over the stockings and purple converse on her tiny feet.

Even though she hasn't seen her parents in years, her attitude and attire is a mockery to them. Honestly, she doesn't care what they think about her.

Jeremy also did a mockery to his father, the Batman. A whole black suit with a white bat symbol on his muscular chest fits his slender, muscular body. He places on the cape which has the bat mask as well.

He places on his white belt of weapons around his waist when his wife finishes up her makeup that matches her outfit.

"Come on Jokester," he speaks with a smirk. "Let's enjoy our anniversary together."

"Lead the way Blade," she smirks.

Blade leads Jokester to the grand dining room where some of their henchmen prepare their most favorite breakfast. The bat couldn't help, but stare at the clown girl with such love and a smile curling on his lips.

"What?" she smiles to him, noticing him staring.

"Just admiring the most beautiful girl in the whole, wide universe," he answers.

She blushes. "Are you ready for children darling?"

"With you as their mother, I'm ready."

Her smile grows more. "Are we still looking at Gotham as a possible option for raising our children?"

"Yes because here seems too boring for them anyways."

"True."

"Enough about the location my queen," he caresses her cheek lovingly. "How many children would you like?" Blade smiles.

"Two or three kids."

"Two boys and one girl?"

"I love that very much," Jokester grins.

Blade and Jokester then cuddle on the couch to watch their favorite movies before their stomachs begin to rumble out of hungry. He orders their favorite pizza for lunch. Seeing that they have eaten too much food, Jokester suggests they can burn off calories over mayhem over the pathetic city that they claimed to be theirs.

No one likes it too much when the King and Queen destroys the city for their own pleasure. Robbing banks, scaring people, and a possibility of killing people if needed. Of course their faithful henchmen will do most of the work because of it being their anniversary. Which they don't mind since they all are good friends with each other.

"Jokester, we need to cut this short," Blade says in his dark tone to her when evening came. "Because we need to get home to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Jokester asked curiosity.

"I have planned reservations at one of favorite restaurants here," he smiles down to the shorter girl.

"Oh Batsy! Really?" she smiles up to the taller man.

"Yes Puddin', come on let's go."

Jokester and Blade return to the mansion to get ready.

She takes a quick shower since her body is covered in sweat and very tired from the excitement. A mermaid strapless purple dress with black lace and sash will be her evening wear for the night. Her hair will be in a semi formal hairstyle with her medium length hair into a bun. Simple, yet elegant. Stolen jewelry from her husband is on her as the dress shows off the curves of hers. Makeup matches the dress perfectly with the black converse on her feet.

Blade will be wearing a black and white tuxedo with his cape and mask. Also matching converse on his feet.

He looks up to see his wife looking beautiful like she always does.

"Do I look okay Batsy?" she smiles to him, holding his hands.

"Oh no Puddin', the real question is do WE look amazing," he smirks making her giggle.

Everyone at the restaurant cleared out for the reservation for the King and Queen. Not wanting to be killed, the employees will be following orders in requested by the King.

"T-Table for the King and Queen," the waiter stutters a little when Jokester and Blade arrived.

"Yes," Blade says.

The waiter nervously takes them to a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Sounds of music plays in the background, making a smile curl up on Jokester's face.

Blade plays the act of a gentleman for his wife like helping her into the table by moving her chair forward before sitting in his chair across from her. He also orders their favorite sodas and appetizers since they are not much into evening drinks. They'll drink it, but not much into it.

Soon later their stomachs are filled with food and soda once again since he has planned for them to enjoy some time at their spot before ending their two year anniversary.

"Well my husband," Jokester smiles to Blade when they arrived to their spot. "You outdid yourself once again."

Their spot is up on a hill looking a great view of the pathetic city they called home for years.

"Of course I did my wife," he smiles back to her. "But we still need to finish with our amazing song to end it."

"Don't we always do every night?" the clown girl smirks. " _Once, I was hopeful thought we were one. Life, less than perfect finally begun_ ," she sings, looking deep within his dark eyes. " _But, now I wonder, are we undone? I wanna treasure you in death as well as life_ ," her hands touch his biceps. " _I wanna cut you with my love and with my knife, but can I live as your tormentor and your wife_?" Then her insane side comes out. " _When I am crazier than you, I'm crazier than you. And nothing up til now has proved me wrong_." Blade circles her as she looks at the city. " _I'm crazier than you_ ," she looks back to him. " _That's just the overview. So get on board or simply move along_."

" _I'm not impulsive_ ," Blade sings.

" _And yet I truly love you_ ," Jokester sings.

" _I'm not deranged_ ," his voice deepens.  
" _I'd never ask that of you_ ," she rolls her eyes, turning away from him.

" _But in this moment, I feel I've changed_." That made her look at him. " _I wanna climb Mt. Everest go to Mozambique_." The Bat kneels down to her like a slave. " _I wanna be impulsive want to be unique. Can you believe I mean it when you hear me shriek_." He stands up, looking deadly at her dark blue eyes. " _I'm crazier than you, I'm crazier than you. And now I'll prove to you exactly how_ ," He takes a black sash and place it around his eyes. " _I'm crazier than you. I'll do what you can do. From here on in I give my solemn vow_."  
Jokester pulls out a gun with an arrow in it. " _Pluck the arrow from its quiver, hold it in your hand be brave_."

" _Pierce the apple not the liver_ ," Blade holds a green apple on top of his head. " _Or we're dancing on my grave_."

" _Place it in the bow and steady_ ," she sings, ready to aim, but hesitant.

" _Can't you shoot that thing already_!" he growls at her a little, turning her on.

" _I wanna demonstrate that fear is my ideal_."

" _Girl believe me fear is your ideal_."

" _Cause in the moment that you're frightened life is real_."

" _Then my life must be real real_!"

" _And in a flash when I release and seal the deal_ ," they both sing together.

Just when Jokester is about to strike to attack the apple, Blade tells her with the sash off of his eyes. "Alright then Jokester," he smirks, "you wanna be Wednesday Addams, then here you go."

He wraps the sash around her eyes, really turning her on.

"Basty! You are crazy!" she giggles loudly, really enjoying this.

"My love for you Puddin' is insane," he chuckles, putting her position.

Her gun points to the nearby tree so he can stand against it with the apple on top of his head. She shoots and hits the apple, but Blade let out a scream.

"Blade!" Jokester freaks out, removing the sash.

"Got'cha," Blade smirks at her.

" _I'm crazier than you_!" they both sing together while dancing and huge grins on their faces. " _I'm crazier than you and nothing hurts me when I hear you say I'm crazier than you_!" Blade spins her around. " _Psychotically into and that is all I need to face the day. I'm crazier than you, I'm crazier than you_." They face each after individual spins. " _And live or die I'll let you have control. I'm crazier than you. So say you love me too. From here on in you're singing to my soul….  
My soul_!"

"Jokester," he kneels down into a proposing pose with a huge insane smile, "will you spend many many more years with me as my wife and the mother of my children?"

"Of course I will Blade!" she screams out into the darkness, grinning like a mad clown.

Insane excitement spread through the veins of between them as Blade pulls Jokester into an intense, rough yet passionate kiss.


	2. Part 2 of 5

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*

News about their latest mission catches the attention of the Joker and Harley Quinn. They love it when the attention is on them especially when it's about their latest work. Unfortunately, their excitement has been interrupted.

The television went static and finally clears up after a moment or two. A growl escapes Joker's red lips when he sees who he thought was the Batman himself. His arch nemesis.

"Hello Gotham," he speaks in deep tone, but not as deep as the Matman. "I am Blade, the son of the loser of a hero of yours….the Batman," he spits the name as if it's poison. That slightly impressed the Joker. Only slightly. "FIfteen years ago, a very special girl," that really the Joker's and Harley's attention, "was abandoned by her own parents…..The Joker and Harley Quinn." Harley gasps dramatically in disbelief. "Well the, one thing lead to another, that little girl has grown into," than a woman's hand with a fingerless purple glove that went up to her elbow with an amazing view of the marriage ring on her finger and also her nails freshly painted with black nail polish and green swirls, "a very beautiful, sexy, amazing," he gasps in pleasure a teach word, looking up to the owner of the hand with eyes filled with lust and a hint of love, "young woman."

She finally reveals herself to the screen, shocking the King and Queen of Gotham gratefully. It's their daughter! Now aged twenty years old, on her arms has arm warmers; purple on her left while green on right. Tight green shorts that wnet done to her mid thigh while a purple and black crop top, showing off her cleavage of her perfectly sized breasts and her small stomach. Her skin is ultra pale as ever. Signature fishnets cover her short, curvy legs with wearing black converse on her feet. Dark brown/green hair is pulled into two pigtails as wild makeup of purple, green, and black paints her face.

"Remember me Mommy and Daddy?" she grins like a mad woman, sitting onto his lap.

"Puddin'!" Harley whines to her king.

"Hold on babe," he continues to glare at the screen, leaning closer.

"Sorry Joker and Harley," cackled Blade, looking at the screen, "but it's time to retire and let us become King and Queen of Gotham!"

"This is not a joke you pathetic citizens of Gotham," grinned Jokester. "King Blade and Queen Jokester will be the ones you will bowing to once we arrive to the city that we were born in."

"Each one of you has only three hours till we make our grand entrance," Blade's words freaks out the whole city over every screen. "And if you don't appreciate of our presence…." he didn't finished the threat, but the madman look on his face tells everyone what's going to happen.

"Oh Batsy!" Jokester happily squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Puddin'," smirks Blade, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I love you too my husband," she says the one word that really either freaking out or pissed off her parents.

"Puddin'! Our little princess has been brainwashed!" Harley screams in horror.

"And it's all the Batman's fault!" the Joker growls, standing up from his seat. "We're getting our princess back!"

*Three Instance Hours Later*

Explosions can be heard from miles. Screams are becoming like music as the citizens run for their lives! A very dangerous driving limousine appears from out of nowhere. Painted in green with black trims while a group of limousines follow to the make mayhem. They are painted in purple with green trimmings.

Inside the first one lays the new King and Queen of Gotham. Blade wears an all black suit with his mask and cape. Jokester wears a knee length green dress over purple tights. The finicest green heels are on her tiny feet while the matching expensive green trench coat covers her. Signature makeup of heavy yet classy makeup of purple, green, and black around her eyes as red lipstick paints her full lips. Her hair is down.

"Shall we Puddin'?" Blade grins to his wife.

"Freaks yes Batsy!" Jokester grins, laughing her insane laugh.

The sunroof opens so they can be through it. Hands hold loaded guns of different kinds. Countless times of shooting innocent victims while the air falls up with laughter among the screams. Everything was going until Joker thugs started to ruining their plans.

Then suddenly a stand off the limousine and a purple lamborghini.


	3. Part 3 of 5

Chapter 3:

*Jokester's POV*

My husband and I are facing against the two people that I never wanna see again. The Joker and Harley Quinn. The looks of their pathlic faces makes me smirk.

"Well, well, well," I smirked more, "Batsy darlin'," I turn to him, "look who is it."

"It's the traitors, Puddin'," Blade jokes with a smirk, making Joester giggle like insane.

"Traitors!?' Joker screams angrily.

"We never betrayed you!" Harley screamed in terror.

"Oh really?" Blade steps in. "If you have never betrayed Jokester, then why haven't you find her years ago?" he's seriously pissed at them.

No answer.

"Thought so," Jokester glares at them. Then she smirks at her husband. "Oh, Batsy? Can we pretty please kill them both and then the Batman?"

"Of course Puddin'," Blade smirks back.

Immediately guns are being shot at the two vehicles. Unfortunately, both of them were bulletproof.

Getting really mad at this, Jokester pushes some buttons of the limo and the car begins to run off to do plan B. Plan B is to get them to chase you and get them to a right spot to get them killed.

"Puddin'!" Harley whines. "We need our little princess back!"

"I know this, woman!" Joker screams, driving like a madman he is.

Explosions from a previous plan begin to count down. The time starts at thirty seconds. It's in a building in the way of Jokester and Blade. If things go well, they will be in the general of area of the building to get result from it. That will slow down the limo and the young couple.

Within the last few seconds, the limo becomes closer and closer to the general area. Both Blade and Jokester aren't aware of the explosions until their car hits the street of where it is. The limo flew up in the air, causing Blade and Jokester to unexpectedly to be separate from each other out of their mobile.

Darkness surrounds their visions and bodies when she could have sworn there are two people walking towards her.

Consciousness finally came back to here. She tries to move her body, but she couldn't. Jokester awakens completely to see herself strapped to her old twin sized bed of her old room.

Her eyes look around to see the long forgotten bedroom colored in mainly purple and green. Collections of knives and guns with no bullets surrounds the room on shelves. The familiar little Jokester's clothing in the closet that Harley requested for her.

Putting two and two together, Jokester realized that her parents have kidnapped her from her husband.

"Princess!" the annoying sound of her mother's voice ringed her ears when her parents came in.

No word is spoken so she glares at them emotionlessly.

"Oh come on Princess!" the Joker grinned down to his grown daughter. "You're home, back with us!"

Jokester gives them one last glare before turning her head away from them and closing her eyes.

"Little Maddie," Harley says softly, kneeling down to the side of the bed, "you don't need to worry about that awful man again."

She paid no attention to them.

"Listen, brat!" Joker yells at her. "We have spent many years of trying to find you and now you're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Puddin'," Harley says softly to him, rubbing his arm, smoothing out his anger, "come on, it's been a long day for her and she needs to rest now."

Joker glares at his daughter before leaving with a worried and concerned Harley Quinn.

Jokester let out tears of sadness and fear as the darkness covers her again.


End file.
